It is known to provide artist's viewers presenting a frame or window which, when the scene to be drawn is viewed through it, assists the artist in drawing that scene. Such devices are shown in the U.S. patents to Newlands, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,868; Austin U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,286; and Bergstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,296. However, those devices are relatively complex, expensive and hard to use, especially for beginning artists. Moreover, they are not sized to fit in the pocket and require a table or easel to support the sketch pad, as a result of which they are confined to limited use.